rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythic Themed Names
Sitemap Mythic related Theme names to use (and ones like them) : Mythological theme for names in Rapture http://ancienthistory.about.com/library/bl/bl_myth_gods_index.htm Seriously, some may not be overly relevant like Hocktpatu the Abyssinian god of Hairballs, but others can supply names for businesses and places around Rapture. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Academie/Academy Achilles - sports ?? weapons? Acteon (hunting park - twist is you are the one being hunted...) Adelphi Aesop Agamemnon Towers (has large art replica of that mask Schliemann found at Mycenae) Ajax "Amphitrite" queen of sea Andromeda Aneid Apis Aquarius Archimedes Ares ?? guns or sports contest Argonaut Aristotle Artemis (used) Arturus ... (arthur) as a name sword in the stone ref ?? Asgard Aten (egyptian) Aurora Avalon Baldir Bast/Bastet (cats) Beowulf Caesar's (spaghetti ) Calliope - muse of epic poetry Calypso (sea window decorations) Camelot Capicorn (and other names from zodiac...) Carnak (egyptian theme) Cassandra Cassiopeia Castor Cereberus Ceres (plants agriculture) Charon (submarine rides) Charybdis Chione Chiron Chronus - Watch Company Circe Cleopatra's Clio - muse Proclaimer history Colossus Columbia Concordia Cupids - whatever Cyclops/Cyclopedian Darien (vacations) Daphne Delos Delphi/delphic Diana - hunting range (mechanised prey) Dione Discordia (kinda bad name??) Elysian Fields Erebus/Erebos Eris Eros (skin magazine) Euterpe - muse of poetry & music Excaliber Excelsior Fafnir Fenrir Fortuna (gambling, racetrack) Freya Gahenna Ganymede Gemini Gilgamesh Gladius Goliath Grendal Hades Harmonia Harpy Hecates - ointments and salves Hector Helios Helen - beauty shop Herecules ?? sports center (hercules) Hermes Herodotus Homers (illiad) books Horus Hydra Hyperion Io Isis Illiad ?? travel co Isengard Janus - security Jason Jupiter Karnak Kraaken Kronus Leonidas Leto Leviathan Loki - games and gags Lorelei Luna Maat - scales and measuring devices Mars Melodian Melpomene - muse of tragedy Metis Midas (bank or custom jewelry - turning stuff into gold...) Minos (Bank) Mithras Moby Dick Morpheus Muses Mycenae Nemesis Neptune Nereid (water nymph) Nesoi Nessus Oceanus Odin Odysseus Oedipus Olympia/Olympic/Olympus Orion - hunter supplies ?? Osirus Ouroboros Ozymandias Pele Perseus Pheobe Pheonix Pleiades - seven something Plato Pluto (riches jewlery??) Pollux Polyhymnia - muse of Sacred Hymn, and of Eloquence Pompeii Pontos a primordial sea god Priam Proteus Ra Ragnarok Ratatosk (delivery service) Regulus Remus Rhinegold Rhodes Romulus Salamander Samson Saturn/Saturnus Scylla Sekmet (more cats) Selene Sett Shiva Sibyl/Sibyline Siren Sisyphus Skylla Socrates Sphynx Stygian Styx Tartarus is described as a dank, gloomy pit ( a place to imprison monsters) Terpsichore - muse of dance and choral singing Thalia - muse of comedy and pastoral poetry THAUMAS was an old marine god who personified the wonders of the sea Themis - was the Titan goddess of divine law and order Theseus - (bar and grill) Thor Titan Titus Tuts Tyr (nordic god of war) Ulfberht Ulysses Urania - muse of astronomy and astrology Uranus (proctologist ??) Valhalla Valkyries Vesta Victoria Vishnu Wodin Wotan Zeus ---- . * (Aries)* (Taurus) * (Gemini) * (Cancer) * (Leo) * (Virgo) * (Scorpio's Claw, i.e., Libra) * (Scorpio) * (Sagittarius) * (Capricorn) * (Aquarius) * (Pisces) * Vega * The Pleiades * The Hyades * Altair * Arcturus --- --- --- --- --- . .